


The SuperRetail Tales

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes to work early morning before the doors open to bake fresh bread and donuts, though he couldn't help but admire the tall handsome nutrition worker whose section is right across from his own. Every day exactly at noon, his younger brother who is a cashier and Gabriel would visit the coffee bar and talk about their day and anything outside of work. Though the barista who makes their coffee every day is a man name Dean who memorize the cashier's coffee order by heart.</p><p>There was a prompt floating around on Tumblr: "Take your fandom to Work Day" For me I work at a grocery/multi-department store but I went with the grocery aspect with our hunters and their angels. I am unsure if this would become a series or not, but we'll play it by ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One thing that Gabriel had found bearable about coming in super early before the store opens to prep for the day and make the donuts and bread was that across from the little bakery section was the nutrition section, in that nutrition section was a really, really talk man with amazing hair. He swore that the man was abnormal, but he couldn't help but get distracted how the man worked. How he was able to see the outline of the man's back whenever he leaned down and grabbed a product from the tote and set it on the shelf. The nutrition clerk never noticed him because he was always distracted by his phone and the earbuds that was playing music in his ears while he worked before the store opens. It took some time trying to catch the name on the name tag that was pinned against the awkward green apron against the clerk's body, but he was able to get a good glimpse of the name on the name tag, Sam. He swore the grocery manager, Bobby, was doing this on purpose after he hired Gabriel in bakery by hiring a man who could be a model and stick him in the section right across from him.

-

Castiel forever grateful to his older brother, Gabriel, who pulled some strings and was able to convince the customer service manager, Ellen, to hire him. He was still new but he was a quick learner as he was able to recall produce numbers for about almost half of what they carried at their store and memorize what items were located at. Then again, he had spent his break time in the produce section pretending to go beyond the call of duty to memorize the produce numbers, but it just so happen to have the perfect view of the coffee bar that was tucked in a little corner from the produce section. Castiel couldn't help but feel the constant tug and pull in him as he watched the man serve coffee and tea to the customers with a smile across his face. Green eyes lighting up whenever a customer thank the man or he came across a regular. It was embarrassing for the cashier to enlist his brother's help with finding the name of barista since he didn't want to look foolish for showing up at the coffee bar just to see the name tag. Though it was about a month ago when Gabriel had produce the name for his younger brother despite the shit eating grin he wore across his lips and the catch was that Castiel no has to assist him with wooing the 'moose'. 

-

It was about a month ago when Castiel had started to come to the coffee bar trying something new each day, at first Dean was a bit wary over recommendations since he had seen how badly those end up being. Though after the third time that the cashier had done it, he couldn't help but brainstorm ideas late in the evening against Sam's protest about them having an early shift in the morning and that they should be sleeping instead of trying to think of a drink for the cashier for the next morning. Though that never stopped the older brother as he came up with a list and was able to find a drink that the cashier appreciated the most. Sure, the barista was slightly disappointed that it wasn't actually coffee but the cashier did give him the vibes of being a tea drinker than anything else. A nice herbal green tea with a hint of honey and every day around eleven was when the cashier and the baker comes in and orders their drink and sat down talking about their days. 

This became a habit to the point that Dean always had their drinks ready for them by the time they stepped in the little dining area that the coffee bar resided at, green eyes always lighting up whenever he saw the curious, vivid blue eyes staring back at him. A smile spreading across the barista's lips as he learned the name of the cashier and always greeted him with the most warmest greetings he could muster up and their hands linger as he handed the tea to Castiel. He swore he was no chick flick, but how the man always looked at him he couldn't help but feel like he was in a chick flick. At least Sammy wasn't going through this same shit as he. Or maybe not.

-

Sam was the only one out of the four that actually wasn't crushing on someone, sure he talked to and went out on a date with Jess who was also a nutrition clerk. Things didn't end exactly like he was hoping for, but the break was mutual and it didn't affect their work relationship since they always worked the times the other gets off. Though the day after the break, he wasn't sure if he was showing signs of heart ache or what, but while he was working on a backstock report he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking it was a customer he continue to look at the paper work as he said in his retail like voice, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Though the poking on his shoulder never ceased which caused the worker to grow restless as he just let out a sigh and set the paperwork down and turned to face what believed was a customer. Instead he was greeted with a man with dirty blonde hair wearing a white apron that was covered in flour and color icing. What really surprise the clerk was that the man was holding out a cupcake with green icing and sprinkles on it. Before he could part his lips to either decline such a thing because he didn't have a sweet tooth or ask why he was giving this to him. 

"You seemed down, Sammy, thought this cupcake can pick up your spirit." Gabriel said with a smile across his face while he was looking up at the man, he couldn't help but noticed the questioning look in Sam's eyes. A sigh escape his lips as he continue to hold out the cupcake and added, "Don't worry. I already paid for it. Just have it, okay?"

Sam still completely speechless from the sudden gift that was given to him. "Um.. Thank you.." Realizing that he didn't know the baker's name despite seeing him every morning when he comes in. He tried to find the name tag on the white apron but noticed it was gone. God, why is this so embarrassing? Then again not every day a really attractive baker bakes you a specialize cupcake because you look depressed about a break up and you don't have a slightest clue to the name of the attractive man. 

"They call me, Gabriel. Though you're welcome to call me, Gabe, if you like."

"Gabriel." He tested how the name would feel leaving his lips though apparently it awarded the clerk with a smile as he nodded his head. Glancing behind the taller man Gabriel let out a small sigh in frustration as he noticed that there was a customer looking at the case waiting to be assist. "I'll catch you around, Sammy." Gabriel said as he quickly return to his post as he went and assist the customer with the selection.

-

"Wait, do you mean?"

"Yes, Dean. Gabriel made this cupcake for me."

A snort came from the shorter man as he sat at the table where his brother was sitting at. The cupcake sitting between them, Dean still find it humors that the baker made a cupcake for a man who doesn't even have a sweet tooth in him. "If I have to guess he has a crush on you, Sammy."

"Shut up, Dean." The younger brother sighed as he continue to look at the cupcake before glancing towards the direction at the bakery before looking at the cupcake once more. He wasn't a fan of sweets but he couldn't let the effort and hard work that Gabriel did in the cupcake to go to waste. "You know, Sam. If you're not going to eat it, I can always eat it." A smile spread across his older brother's face as he looked at the cupcake with hunger in his eyes. "It's not pie, Dean." 

"I know and it doesn't matter. I don't discriminate sweets."

"You're not eating it, Dean."

"You don't even eat sweets, Sam!"

"You're still not eating it, Dean."

"Fine! Whatever." Throwing his hands up to show that he gave up on devouring the cupcake and went back to staring at the cupcake before taking a bite out of it. Sam was truly amazed by how delicious the cupcake was and wondered if Gabriel had spent a little extra time making the cupcake for him to cheer him up. Though one thing was certain he had to thank the baker for giving him such a delicious treat and how it indeed cheered him up.

While Sam was enjoying his cupcake and planning on how to thank the shorter man for his kindness, he had missed out the moment when Castiel had walked inside the coffee bar and gave Dean one of his rare smiles and nodded his head towards the man. Dean had debated the whole week about if he should give the cashier his phone number or not. Taking a quick glance towards Sam to see if he was going to give him advice but instead he was greeted by the sight of Sam enjoying the cupcake while looking towards the direction of the bakery. 

"Dean?" The low voice pulled him from his thoughts as he looked back at the cashier, sure it was annoying that the man always removed his apron whenever he reached the coffee bar so he didn't get the chance to find out his name. How bad is it to have a regular who you spent time thinking about drink orders and planning on asking said cashier out when you don't know their name. 

"S-Sorry about that..."

"Castiel."

"Castiel." Dean repeated the name once more and he somehow found the name suit the cashier every time he repeated the name over and over again in his head. Clearing his head trying to focus on the here and now instead of how the name played on his tongue, he started to make the tea while they chat idling as he continue to make the tea. Thankfully Castiel had looked away at the perfect time because of a certain baker walked toward Castiel and started to talk animatedly about something. The little distraction gave Dean the perfect chance to write his number on the cup and when he handed the drink to Castiel he gave him a wink which caused the cashier to blink a few times before smiling even more at him.

-

Castiel had to thank Gabriel since he was the one who spotted the phone number on the drink, at first Castiel deny such a thing had happen but with Gabriel's persistence he looked at the spot his brother was pointing at and realize he was telling the truth and that Dean had wrote his number on the cup. 

"That's pretty smooth. I might have to try that on Sam."

Gabriel had continue to talk about how he was going to woo the clerk but Castiel couldn't help but feel like he was cloud nine as he stared at the phone number before taking out his cell and saved the number in his contacts and made a mental note to shoot the barista a text when he got off for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly truly surprise about the feedback I have been receiving on this little oneshot, so I decided to add another part to the story and might just continue it here and there about the lives of our beloved retail workers.

Sometimes retail likes throwing odd balls at everyone, especially to the morning workers, and sadly that include a certain baker. Gabriel had enjoyed his simple full time status as a baker, come in early morning prep for the day, admire Sam from cross the way and go home. Though since a lot of people over in the bakery and nutrition sections decided to quit around the same time had caused both the baker and the clerk to work till closing two nights a week. It has only been two weeks after the transition and Gabriel wasn't fairing that well when it was staying awake till close and coming in early morning before store hours. Luckily for the baker, his younger brother was going on dates with the barista who in turned give enough caffeine for the older brother to survive the nights he come and close. 

Hell, he even felt bad for how he acted in the mornings when they both got ready for work, it was Castiel's suggestion that they become roommates to help budget things well. He defiantly owe his little brother a cake when this hell finally gets over. Besides that, he had to deal with another sibling of his who decided to work in the seafood section. Gabriel was totally fine with his older brother, Lucifer, working the same store as him. Though the one thing he didn't appreciate was the fact that he was working nights as well and making passes at Sam, the one thing that made it worse was the fact that Lucifer knew that Gabriel was crushing on the freakishly tall moose and he was only doing this just for the shits and giggles from seeing his younger brother being frustrated.

Besides, he was mentally cursing at the morning baker that day, Kevin, for also being taller than him. How the hell was he suppose to reach for those stupid gloves to wash the dishes with? He would have gone to the back and retrieve the step ladder, but he was already behind time and he had to come back early morning and the baker needed his beauty sleep. Thanking the father above that there was no customers around while he muttered curses under his breath whenever his fingers barely brush against the gloves but failed to get a firm grasp of it before his hand knocked over pots and pans that came crashing around him.

"Fuck."

-

Sam didn't mind the change of shifts since Bobby always schedule his closing shifts after college, sure he had to do homework on his lunch and stay up late when he got home, but he rather had a job instead of nothing at all. Dean had offered and mentioned several times that Sam didn't need to work while he was going to college, but Sam couldn't let the bills and rent fall on his brother's shoulders alone so he made do with whatever Bobby gave him. On his lunch, he skimmed through the pages while making a little hrm sound while he glanced back at his homework and the notes they went over in class. Ethics and American History was tedious but if the young Winchester wanted to be a lawyer then this was something he had to power through and survive. 

Besides worrying about the change of shifts and homework, the clerk may or may not be crushing on a certain baker with golden hair and amber like eyes. A mischievous grin that would spread across his lips whenever he was teasing someone or messing around with Dean, or the kindness and concern that would filled his eyes whenever he came across the clerk whenever he looked stressed or tired. Of course he never told Dean about the situation about falling for Castiel's older brother since Dean was floating on cloud nine after the first date with Castiel. Sam could tell by one look on Dean's face that everything went perfect, more perfect than he thought. 

Sitting at the empty table in the break room with his books spread across the tables, he heard footsteps walking towards him, part of him had hoped that it was Gabriel who was joining him at the table. A happy distraction from the tedious homework that his professors had assigned to him for the day, though the sudden gratefulness of a certain short baker was short lived when he made eye contact with the new seafood cutter, Lucifer. That's one thing Sam didn't quite understand, why would you name your own child after the devil? Either way, he wasn't expecting or wishing for such visit from the butcher. Sam had tried his best to be civil but the older man continue to make passes at him, it fallen on death's ears and he had tried to turn him down several times since he only had eyes on a certain baker, though it seemed like the butcher didn't quite catch that yet.

"Hey, Sammy! Whatcha got there?"

Fighting back a sigh as he glanced down at his books and back up to the older man as he answered, "My textbooks for college."

"College boy. What are you going for?"

"Law."

"Interesting."

The silence fell between the two and each second Sam wished that the baker would come in and save the day. As if! This was no fairy tale and besides he could leave whenever he wanted to. The question was should he put up Lucifer and get some of his homework done or give up everything and head back to work? A few minutes later, Sam had put away his backpack in his locker and walked towards his section, he'll stay up a little longer to work on his homework before going to bed. Though before he reach towards his section before he heard things falling a voice groaning. Eyes staring at the direction where the noise had came from and he realized that it was the bakery where the noise had came from. Concern overtaking his senses as he rushed towards the bakery's sink, ignoring the basic rules to enter such premise like asking permission or putting on a hairnet, he rushed towards the back and came across pots and pans on the ground surrounding the baker as he continue to reach the gloves. 

A small snort of laughter escape him as he saw how determined the shorter man was of reaching for the gloves, he hardly ever seen Gabriel wear a hair net. If he had recall Gabriel went on how he dislike such material against his hair, but apparently he still follow rules despite the discomfort he received wearing such a thing.

-

"For the love of..." The words died in Gabriel's mouth as he heard of a snort before turning around to see the nutrition clerk standing there. Why did it have to be his luck that Sam was the one to find him in such a state? Cheeks become a tiny tint of red when he looked at Sam in the eyes. He was mentally cursing Sam for being freakishly tall and how he never experience such problems like this. Before Gabriel could think of something witty to say or anything to say for that matter, Sam had reached over and set down the gloves for Gabriel and helped picking up the scattered pots and pans. A gentle giant, Gabriel thought to himself before he assisted Sam with picking up the mess from his failed attempts to get the gloves. 

"Thank you, Samsquatch" 

"Samsquatch?"

"Yeah! Like Sasquatch, but you're the Sasquatch named Sam."

Sam burst out laughing as he heard the shorter man's reasoning of calling him Samsquatch, Sam just shook his head and continue to help picking up the scattered cooking utensils, while Gabriel sat there with love and adoration for the man in his eyes as he continue to admire the taller man. The only time he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a strong hand resting on his shoulder, tonight was not the baker's day. 

"You alright, Gabriel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Getting back up on his feet he looked over at Sam trying to figure out if he should ask him out or not, he didn't want to hear the rejection just in case if he got it all wrong or Sam wasn't interested in relationship at this time. God, how he wanted to take the man out on a nice date treat him right and possibly feel what it's like to kiss the giant. Parting his lips to finally, finally ask the question, but before the words were spoken Sam interrupted by saying he had to finish up closing nutrition before the store closes. Once the giant had left and Gabriel finally caught up to what just happen. Shoulders slumped as he missed out on the chance of asking the clerk out, "Just my luck." He muttered to himself before he started washing the pots and pans finally.

It was nine clock when he was suppose to be off, but Gabriel noticed after he clock off for the night he had forgotten his jacket back in the bakery. He debated for a good couple minutes about if he should go back and grab the jacket or not. He would have left it there if it was summer, but alas it was fall and he knew he'll freeze his ass off if he didn't go and get his jacket. Once he reached towards the back of the bakery, he was greeted by the sight of a tank top wearing Sam with a hair net. He knew that Sam was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt early that day, but now he was wearing a tight fitting tank top that hugged every inch of skin showing off his muscles. 

There was an apron to wear to protect clothes while washing dishes, but he couldn't figure out why Sam didn't grab the apron before he started, though he was enjoying more of the view than anything and was thanking his guardian angel above for giving him such a treat. Gabriel stood there a few minutes surprise that the clerk never noticed his presence, but he figured it was because he humming to himself while he was cleaning the bulk bins from his section. 

"Hey, Moose!" 

-

Sam stopped the water as he turned to face Gabriel who was standing there with a smile on his face. The first thing that came to his mind was why Gabriel was back here when he should have gone home. Though the nickname that Gabriel had called him had completely thrown him off, first Samsquatch and now Moose, apparently the shorter man was able to give nicknames at a quick of a draw. Looking across the room to see what time it was, it was 9:10 in the evening and yet here's Gabriel standing there before him. 

"Hey Gabriel. Forgot something?" He asked as he looked at the shorter man with an eyebrow raised, Gabriel in turn just smile and nodded his head as he walked over and picked up a green light jacket. 

"Forgot my jacket, pretty chilly out tonight." Gabriel said as he turned and faced Sam as he put on his jacket, something in his eyes told him that Gabriel was debating about leaving, Sam was about to usher the man to go home so he could get some rest, but before he got the chance to word it, Gabriel had spoken up.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What is it, Gabriel?"

"Are you busy Saturday?"

Sam stood there as he try to recall if he had anything planned for the day, "No. I work till three that day but besides that no. Why you ask?"

He didn't want to get his hopes up if Gabriel was truly asking him out on a date, because that would be too perfect for the taller man. Going to college to as a lawyer and being asked out by a really attractive man who gave him a cupcake two months ago after Jessica and himself broke up. Pushing down the hopeful thoughts that Gabriel was going to ask him out, the unexpected happen.

"I was wondering if you would like to go catch a movie and dinner with me?"

No. Way. In. Hell. Did Gabriel just ask him out? The super attractive baker who been eyeing him ever since he started working at the store? The same baker who smiles at him constantly and gave him a free cupcake? The one who is standing right there seriously asking him out on a date? 

"Sam?"

Sam had no idea how long he was standing there in shock, he was completely in shock that all of this was happening, though if he doesn't say anything soon he'll miss the chance of a life time to go on a date with Gabriel. "I would love to!"

-

Dean and Castiel had the night off which they had spent eating at a local diner before locating back to Dean's place to watch a movie, they were taking things slow for Castiel's sake which Dean didn't mind, since he truly felt a deep connection for the shorter, dark hair man who most likely had stolen his heart. He mentally noted that he should thank Ellen for hiring Castiel as a cashier since the chance of him meeting the man was slim to none outside of work. 

Fingers intertwined with one another as his head rested against Castiel's shoulder while he barely focus on the movie that was playing on his tv, though some time later he must have fallen asleep because he had woken up in his bed with covers pulled over him to make sure he was warm for the night.

-

Castiel was extremely focused on the movie that was playing, unaware that his boyfriend had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he only noticed this when the credits were rolling and the man was snoring. Confused blue eyes looked at the taller man who was snuggled up against him, a smile spread across his lips as he shifted a bit and picked up Dean and carried him in his arms to Dean's bedroom he guessed. Once he lay the sleeping body in the bed he pulled the covers over and tucked him in. Love and adoration in his eyes as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his sleeping boyfriend's lips before pulling away and murmured to himself. "Good night, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

One thing Dean hated the most working at a grocery store was wearing those dumb shirts for two weeks advertising some products from another country. This time around, he had to wear a bright yellow t-shirt that said 'Taste of Spain'. He was a coffee barista not some chef or a normal grocery clerk that would work with said items. Despite his distaste towards the shirt the one thing he enjoyed was that the color suited his boyfriend. When they first got the t-shirts Castiel had mentioned that he reminded him bees and honey. The little things truly fascinate the barista when it comes to his boyfriend. From a conversation with Gabriel, he had gathered that Castiel was fond of nature, especially the bees and honey. Even Gabriel swore that his brother must have been a bee keeper in another life.

Despite the side benefit of the shirt working for his boyfriend, Dean was going to try and get out of wearing the shirt. Thus, he found himself standing outside Bobby's office before his knuckles knocked on the door. A low gruff sound came from the other side as his manager spoke, "Be right there." Dean stood there trying to look in different and not show any signs of uneasiness of meeting his manager. The door opened up to reveal his manager who was a little shorter than him, a bear growing and his hair slicked back. Envying at the sight of Bobby because he was wearing no yellow shirt instead he wore a button up white shirt. 

"What is it, Dean?"

"I want to talk to you about the shirts, Bobby."

A sigh escape the man's lips as he gesture Dean to come inside the office, once Dean took a step inside the office, Bobby closed the door behind him and took his seat behind his desk. A hand extending out to tell Dean that he wanted him to sit. Taking the sign, Dean nodded his head and sat down in the chair, trying to look sharp as he continue to look at Bobby in the eyes. 

"What about the shirt, Dean?"

"Well, I was wondering if I'm able to not wear the shirt."

"Dean , the big heads wants everyone that is not manager to wear the shirts."

"C'mon, Bobby. You knew me since I was a kid."

"Why did you think I hired you in the first place? I partically raised both Sam and you."

"So... Do you think you can help me out here, Bobby?"

"Dean...."

"C'mon, Bobby. For me?"

A sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he slumped back in his chair, thinking over the situation at hand. He straightened his back as he leaned forward and wrote something on a piece of paper. "How about this, Dean. If you can beat me in poker, you won't have to wear the shirt."

"And if I lose?"

"Graveyard for the rest of the week."

"You're on."

"Good, we'll have this game tomorrow at my place."

"See you later, Bobby."

-

Gabriel swear to the heavenly father above that Bobby enjoyed having the man close frequently. Though the only good thing that came out of the closing shifts was the fact that he could see a certain tall nutrition clerk in the evening. Sam was the pure motivation for the baker to get his responsibilities done early so he could spend time talking to Sam. Their date went smoothly thanks to him being a romantic at heart, though they haven't gotten the chance for their second date because of their work schedules and Sam is busy with his classes. Though his brother, Lucifer closing wasn't helping the matter by his teasing and comments he would make towards the baker, but Gabriel tries to ignore it and focus on the here and now with Sam in a such close proximity. 

His hair tucked beneath a hair net and his apron was soaked from the water from the sink after spending a good amount of time rushing to finish up cleaning the dishes. Wanting to spend some of his spare free time before his shift ended to visit the nutrition's moose who is busy with reports. By the time Gabriel was finished with everything it was nine clock and that left only one hour left before his shift would be over. Removing the hair net from his dark golden locks as he walks over towards the nutrition section. Eyes darting up and down the aisles looking for a certain giant who works in the section. Once he was able to find his boyfriend, he found him on his hands and knees fixing the bottom shelf of crackers. 

A smirk spreading across his lips as he slowly crept forward, trying to surprise his moose who was focusing on the task at hand instead of the surroundings around him. Once Gabriel was standing behind Sam's back and to his surprise Sam was still working unaware about a certain baker behind him. Gabriel figured that Sam was too focused or the nutrition clerk knew he was standing behind him already. Determination running through him, he still made it his goal to continue with what he planned instead of giving up half way through. Doing a quick glance around the area to make sure there was no customers nearby, once the coast was clear, Gabriel leaned forward his lips brushing against Sam's ear as he whisper, "You know, I always imagine you on your hands and knees, Sammy." 

Gabriel was greeted with a box of crackers being thrown at his face, the box of crackers fell on the ground and the area was filled with Gabriel's laughter despite Sam shaking his head and hiding his blushing face with his long hair. "I hate you."

"No you don't." The baker responded as he smiled down at Sam before he joined him on the ground and picked up the abused box of crackers and put it back on the shelf. 

"I don't know, I am still debating what I think about you." Hearing Sam's retort, Gabriel placed a hand on his chest and parted his lips to give the impression of hurtfulness as he stared at Sam before a smile destroy his mask. "Oh c'mon, Sammy. Don't be like that."

Sam let out a sigh as he went back to recover the shelves while Gabriel assisted Sam with the task at hand. Their fingers brushing against each other a few moments as they worked in silence. Gabriel didn't care too much about the music the PA system would play, usually it was those pop music like Selena or Bieber, sometimes he wished he could hook up his mp3 and play something more classical and songs that doesn't have the word 'baby' in it a million-one times. For the first time since Gabriel started working at the store, he heard the beginning tune of a certain Asia song. 

A smile spread across his lips as he looked over towards Sam and started to sing along with the music over. "A look from you and I would fall from grace, and that would wipe this smile right from my face." Trying not to break out of character, Gabriel continue to hold his expression steady despite Sam giving him an odd look before realizing what Gabriel was doing. 

With the next set of lyrics, Gabriel pulled Sam's hands away from the shelf while ignoring his protest about how he needs to work, as he continue to hold his hands as he continue to sing along with the song, "Do you remember when we used to dance  
and incidence arose from circumstance." This time around, Sam let out a sigh in resignation as he knew that Gabriel was going to ignore his protests. One thing Sam learned about the sandy blond baker was this, once he set his mind on something there was no stopping him. 

First they were sitting and with a sudden tug on his hand, Sam found himself being pulled up by the shorter man. If he wasn't too focused on Gabriel's singing which is doing good despite what he thought what his singing voice was. Though there was some pitches that the shorter man was missing but overall it was pretty good. It was the first time in Sam's life he was serenaded by someone before, hell he never serenade anyone before but here was Gabriel breaking into song as he continue to hold his hand, "One thing lead to another we were young and we would scream together songs unsung."

Unable to stop the smile that was spreading across Sam's lips, he let out a small laugh as he held onto one of Gabriel's hands as he joined Gabriel in the chorus. "It was the heat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meant the heat of the moment shone in your eyes." Before the duo was able to continue on with their serenade, the seafood butcher stood in the aisle giving them an odd look before shaking his head, "Really, little brother?" Once the words was said, Lucifer just shook his head and walked away leaving the duo standing there dumbfounded. 

"Well, that ruined the moment." Gabriel breathed out as his shoulders slouched before feeling something against his cheek, realizing that Sam had kissed him on the cheek. A smile spread across his lips as he looked up at the blushing clerk who tripped over his words, but with Gabriel's careful translation he figured Sam said something along the lines about how he enjoyed being serenaded. 

"Anything for you, Sammy." 

-

"Castiel!"

A young woman with vivid red hair and freckles that littered across her face as she walked towards him. The rare times when both of them had a day off, they took the chance to visit and catch up on old times. "Anna, I hope you're doing well." He said as a faint of a smile spread across his lips as he offer the chair across from him. Anna followed his gesture and took a seat at the table as she looked at Castiel. 

"So how have you been?" She asked as her hands folded underneath her chin as she leaned forward in her seat. A gleaming smile spread across her lips as she bite her tongue from saying what was on her mind. Castiel knew this look very well from the time both Anna and himself grew up together. Besides the normal setting of a growing up together with the occasional pranks from their older brother, Gabriel, life was nice for both of them. 

Castiel consider himself close to both Anna and Gabriel for many different reasons and he loved the time he spent with them. Ever since Castiel started working as a cashier at the local grocery store, he haven't gotten much free time to visit Anna due to conflicting schedules and a certain barista absorbing most of his free time. Picking up the glass of water that sat on the table, he took a little sip before setting the glass down and decided to take the bait and asked, "I know you, Anna. What is it that you wished to ask me?"

Once the words left Castiel's lips he watched his sister break out in a grin as she played with the straw in her drink as she carefully picked out the words and spoke slowly. "So I heard from Gabe that you been busy recently besides work, brother."

Of course she was going to ask him of Dean, especially since he knew how excited Gabriel was after realizing that Dean had wrote his phone number on a coffee cup for him. Even though Castiel didn't agree to the deal, but he felt bad for not being his brother's wingman when it came to Dean's younger brother, Sam Winchester. Late night conversations with Dean led the man to believe that his older brother didn't need his assistance at all. 

"So what's his name?" Anna prodded as she couldn't bare the silence and wanted to hear Castiel's side of the story besides Gabriel's wild tales. One of the wild tales that Gabriel had spun about how Castiel met Dean was that Dean was drowning and Cas had came and saved the day by rescuing the drowning barista and perform CPR. Anna knew those stories wasn't true, but with the lack of information or contact from Castiel, Anna went and made up her own little story.

"His name is Dean."

"Dean? What an unique name."

"It is."

"So.... What is he like?"

"Well, he's funny and charming. He cares a lot about his younger brother, Sam..."

"Oh the Moose!"

"You heard that too."

"Of course, Cas. You know how Gabriel likes informing people of his nicknames for others. Though I wish he stop calling me 'Red'."

"Sometimes his nicknames are well done and some... not so much."

"You're telling me."

Castiel reached for his drink once more as he took another sip before setting the glass back down and looked at Anna. Taking the chance to ask his own questions for his sister.

"Gabriel had mentioned about a certain red-head woman at your job?"

"Oh you mean Charlie? What about her?"

"Well from Gabriel's wild tales it sounds like there's something going on between Charlie and you. I figure you could clear the air for me, Anna."

Her cheeks turned a slight red to match her hair as her eyes darted back and forth from the empty area waiting for their waiter to come and serve them and back towards Castiel. Knowing that the waiter wasn't going to come and save the day for her, she let out a sigh despite the smile that was tugging on the corners of her lips. "Well, Gabriel is quite observant about romance that's for sure. Well, it all started when..."

-

Being in charge of younger men who believes they know everything was easy. Bobby could do that in his sleep, but when it comes to trying to court the cashier manager, Ellen Harvelle, he faced his match. It was like a snowball chance in hell with two ton chains hanging on his legs dragging him down. He rather spend the rest of his life working in retail than trying to win Ellen's heart. Hell, he never thought he would fall in love with anyone ever since his wife died from a heart attack five years ago. It took him nearly forever getting over his wife's death, so he drown himself in his job raising in the ranks and became a manager in two years flat. The following year he was transferred to a store in Lawrence, Kansas and that's when he met her. 

During their first meeting as managers and Bobby had to introduced himself, he found himself dumbstruck by Ellen's beauty and her wit. She was charming, smart, and funny the many qualities he likes in a woman and yet she still surprises him each day. Managers are always suppose to act with authority and professional like, though behind close doors in their offices, Bobby and Ellen had always taken the time to play a little poker to get rid of the stress of retail and swap horror stories they had to go through because of a customer. 

"I swear I'm losing my patience everyday, Bobby."

"You and me, both. What happen this time, Ellen?"

"Remember that customer who comes in with the electric carts?"

"Older man, wild white hair and glasses?"

"Brings in reusable bags with him and stuffs it while he shops."

"Ah, yeah I remember him. What did he do this time?"

"Besides the disgusting perv like he usually is? Having my cashiers reach between his legs for the case of soda because he refuses to move his leg out of the way to make things easier? Well, I checked him out and before he left with my cart attendants, he had the nerve to ask me out."

Spitting out the contents of his drink, Bobby sat there dumbfounded as he looked at Ellen with concern and 'are you shitting me?' look only to be given with a slight nod from the woman. "You know, Ellen. All this harassment he does to you and the checkers, why haven't you talked to the store director about getting him banned from the store?"

"One, if we try to kick him out there's a chance we might be faced with a lawsuit on our hands and you know how the store director hates the talk about being sued. Two, it's nothing I can't handle. Besides there has been many of these weirdos before you came to the store, Bobby."

"I know, but you gotta be careful, Ellen. We live in a dangerous world out here and we are constantly seeing the news of recent tragedies." 

"Robert. It's okay. I'm okay. Nothing's going to happen."

Bobby hated those four words with every fiber of his being, remember the morning before he left for work that day and how his wife told him that nothing was going to happen, only to be false when he gotten a phone call from a neighbor about his wife. Being lost in his thoughts, he felt a gentle stroke against his cheek only to realize that it was Ellen's hand stroking his cheek with worry in her eyes. Sometimes he wished he could stop thinking about the past in moments like these, it always reminded him that maybe he shouldn't try and move on. Maybe he should settle with life being like this, his wife dead, a manager at a grocery store and pining after a woman he wasn't good enough for. 

"Robert?"

"It's nothing, Ellen. I'm fine don't worry about it."

She nodded her head slowly not truly believing what he was telling her but accepted it nevertheless knowing that Bobby will one day tell her when he deem it was the right time for such conversations. 

A small spark ignite in the food manager as he decided to stop being a pansy and try something for once in his life, even if it meant moving on and risk the chance of heartbreak. 

"Ellen?"

"Yes, Bobby?"

"I was wondering if you're busy this Saturday?"

"This Saturday?"

Bobby nodded his head and waited patiently even though he just wanted to hear the answer and get over it. Expecting to hear a rejection from the woman before him, instead he was thrown off guard when he heard Ellen's response, "I don't have anything plan for the evening. Six o'clock work for you, Mister Singer?"

Bobby blinked a few times, he wasn't expecting Ellen to say yes nor tell him the time for their suppose outing together. Realizing that he hadn't reply, he nodded his head and answered, "Yeah, six works good for me."

"Then, I'll look forward to it, Bobby." Ellen said as she smiled at him before exiting out of the office, leaving a dumbstruck Bobby Singer sitting in his chair trying to wrap his head around of what just happen. Repeating the conversation over and over did eh realize that he, Robert Steven Singer had a date with the beautiful, lovely Ellen Harvelle.


End file.
